Category talk:Fictional characters
Fictional characters In contrast to the above suggestion, a cetegory that lists all fictional characters that are not merely Category:Holograms, such as Ahab and Alan-a-Dale, those that come out of Star Trek perspective novels, movies and television. Perhaps it would just be easier to either a) make Holograms a subcategory to this (since Dixon Hill characters fit both categories) or b) get rid or Holograms and create this one to cover both Ahab and Category:Holograms.--Alan del Beccio 05:06, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I oppose. Since Ahab and Alan-a-Dale are never actually in Star Trek, I don't even see much of a point for their pages here. Sure, they were referenced, but so were about a million other things that Star Trek didn't offer anything new to. As I see it, Memory Alpha doesn't care about Ahab, the fictional character, it only cares about the fact that he was referenced. Any fictional characters that I would deem important are shown as holograms, and listed under Category:Holograms. Also, in some aspects, the two categories are incompatible, like for holograms that are not fictional characters, like The Doctor.-[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 05:19, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Well for one, the fact that the article exists already legitimizes them --in other words, Memory Alpha cares about them or they would have been deleted a long time ago. That in itself kills half of your opposition. Nevertheless, they are categorizable individuals that do not quite fit into Category:Humans and don't fit into Category:Holograms. Therefore why this suggestion was posted. --Alan del Beccio 06:32, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***OK, the article should exist, but as I see it, to Memory Alpha, Ahab is not an individual or a fictional character, he is a reference in First Contact. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:35, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Then you are not looking at it from the proper point of view. These are fictional characters from the Star Trek universe point of view. --Alan del Beccio 05:44, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Based on the currently partial list of fictional characters. --Alan del Beccio 18:30, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Support. And in reply to Platypus, Ahab is a fictional character who was referenced in . A reference cannot be just "a reference"... it has to reference something, in this case, a fictional character. Anyway, I think the category is a good idea. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:04, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) I would like to add to that fictional names and objects, like those Riker made up in to fool the Ferengi, Xanadu, fizzbin, corbomite, tinghamut and so on...--Alan del Beccio 11:02, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I'm not sure I get the whole Reference argument up there, but 'support, Alan-a-dale, Alice, etc. Would this include people's aliasi? - AJHalliwell 20:35, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Sure, just add em to fictional characters, I suppose. --Alan del Beccio 07:21, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) Double characterization A lot of the characters of this category are also categorized as Humans, such as Henry Frankenstein for example. In my opinion this is wrong, because the Category:Humans should only applly to people who have (in one universe or another) really existed and are not full imagination. If everyone agrees, I'll remove the double cats (and if it IS intended to have them categorized as both, this needs to be done consistenly). Kennelly 22:38, 27 February 2006 (UTC) * I disagree, this individuals are not neuter. They are categorized as what they represented to be as. See discussion at Talk:Seamus. --Alan del Beccio 22:55, 27 February 2006 (UTC)